Coalesce of Two World
by ssbngo
Summary: Ten years Post-Chosen. F/F Mostly Willow is from West and She from the East. Two different kinds of World. How they manage to bring themselves together. To cope this supernatural world.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

If you ask Willow, what is the thing she dislikes the most, she will answer you "GUN" straight away. Guns were the tools that had taken the life she loved so deeply - Tara.

Continued the second questions, who she dislikes the most, she will responds you either this two answer "A person with GUN". Followed by the second answer, "Person who cause chaos or apocalypse purposely".

Of cause if you ask what thing she scares the most, she would scream "FROG", without doubt.

However, sometime the fates will always like to play trick to you. Willow will never expect she will fall in Love with the person who always near with the GUN frequently.

Come to think of it, Is she needs to thanks the goddess that she didn't fall in love with FROG's kind of person?

* * *

A/N : I am a non-English speaker. Apologized for in advance for Grammar and Spelling. And I only can update in weekend.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Somewhere in Fallujah, Iraq. Tuesday, 15 Jan, 2013**

Sometime Willow wonder, where these kind of life will lead her to be; Die in some kind of dark streets, some deep caves, wild forests or in the Hot & Dry desserts like NOW. She can't hear anything. Everything is so blurs, the sound are so faint, and the movement seem are in slow motion. Willow feels so cold all of the sudden, she don't know what happen. She saw Faith is yelling something to her while running toward her. But she can't catch what she yelling about. Vi also follow closely behind her. She looked terrified.

It like someone had just pressed the play button; everything resumed back to normal motion again. Then, all the sudden, Willow could feel again. But, she hopes going back to just now. She feels the pained. A white hot pain spared from her shoulder and abdomen. Willow's hand slowly touches her belly. She looked at her hand. Blood, so much of them.

Willow dropped, before Faith manages to catch her. Faith quickly kneeling beside Willow, her hand pressing on Willow belly's wound, tried to stop the bleeding. But, Willow's blood is pouring out like mini water fountain from a hole both from her belly and shoulder. A bullet wound. What a co-incident; a same way Tara.

"Red, open your eyes" Faith begging. "Don't you dare to died on me"

Willow tried to open her eyes, but she feels so tired. ' _She_ _wants to sleep'. 'Please don't wake me up'_ is what Willow think about now. But, No. her wish was not granted, Faith keep begging her to open her eyed.

"Fai..th..." Willow tries to speak, but all she comes out is just a few mumble words. And Willow is welcome by the darkness.

* * *

 _A few movements earlier_

They just successfully prevent an apocalypse here in Iraq. Due to War is happening in Iraq, the Council was taking all the option to reach here, Fallujah, to prevent a group of terrorists and demons from open a Portal to another dimension. They are summoning an army of demons to this world.

The other side of the Portal is surrounded by an army of demon. They had been waiting, waiting to be the first one to jump to this dimension, a dimension which had plenty of fresh foods and toys. If you look closely, one of it had saliva dripping on its ugly mouth, just thinking of fresh human meat. This is just one of it. Here, Now, there are a few hundred of them, had been gathered here and been waiting like an army of hungry hyena.

The Council had taken months tracking this groups of people and finally able to located them here. They decided sending a team of Slayers led by Faith to deal with the demons and stop the portal from opening, while those dumb terrorist will be taking care by a team of Special Ops lead by Lt. Col Riley of the US Marine. Taking human life is bad for Slayers. The Council had decided that it is best to let the Military to taking care of the terrorist.

Everything Happen so fast. They never expected there still another one was hiding at the back of wreckage. Aiming his gun at Willow for revenged. Willow closed the Portal. For Him, Willow had END their DREAM; for them To BE STRONG! To BE POWERFUL! _'How dare She do this!'_

"Bitch! You destroy us all, You will go to hell with your Sin", the man shouting at Willow before he pulls the trigger. Bullets had hit her abdomen and shoulder.

xxxxxx

 _'Shit! It is bad!_ Faith is panicked. Willow had been hit by bullets.

 _'The hole is big! Blood is every way!'_ Faith terrified. She don't want to lose her friend; a close friend that she had never expected 10 years ago.

"Vi, find me some cloth and bandage NOW."Faith yelled. "We had to stop the bleeding" Faith ordered Vi, her second in Command.

Faith using the cloth that getting from Vi, pressing at the wound hard, trying her best to stop the bleeding. _What bullets is it? Why the tear so big?'_ Faith anxiously.

"HOMESTEAD, this is RED STORM. We had people down. We need MEDEVAC, we are in AF-Block C.", Riley spoke to his Radio while running towards Willow with his team.

"This is BlackHawks one. We are nearby. We will ETA in FIVE from your current location, Standby".

"Roger" Riley responded and notified the other for the rescue arrival. "Faith, get ready with Willow and the other injured Slayers. A MEDEVAC will be here in 5 minutes. We need to send them to the Hospital near Baghdad."

"Baghdad?" A mini-slayer query

"Why not going back to the base? We had our Council Doctor and Witch there" Vi doubted. With education from Scoobies, especially from Buffy, the Slayers are not easily granted their trust to the military, Riley had taken a lot of effort and steps to amend their mistake, but the scar will always be there.

"Ya, it is the nearest sophisticated Hospital we had here. Willow won't have much time to waste." Riley pointed.

"Don't worry Vi. It is an Air Force Based Hospital, It had equipped with some best equipment in Baghdad." Riley consoled.

"I also heard they are an Expertise Medic branch station at Base Hospital. If come down to worst, they are had a big bird that can ship Willow back to London in no time. " Sam steps in to ensure the worried Slayers.

"Chris, how many injured mini needs to go with the MEDEVAC?" Faith look at the Watcher beside her, who had been helped her patching up Willow.

"A local Slayer, Nurin had been pierced. We had stable her wound." Christ worried.

"Vi, you and Chris gather the mini back to safe house by trucks. I will go with Red and Nu. Anything happen, update me by via Council Mobile phone" Faith decided.

"But.." Vi and some of the minis try to protest.

"The MEDEVAC cannot fit us all, and I don't want you guys wandering around here any longer. Too many bullets and bombs flying around! Too dangerous!" Faith reasons her planning.

The MEDEVAC finally arrived, a UH-60 "Blackhawks" type. To their surprised, two of them actually and it's touched ground on the same time.

The first MEDEVAC crews had jumped down the Blackhawks, and run towards their location. The other MEDEVAC crews running towards the others injured Marine.

"What is the Wound?" Asked the Medic Crews.

"Multiple Gun Shoot Wound, one at belly and one on the shoulder. No exit wound found. Another one injured girl over there had a pierce wound over shoulder; we are unable to take out the object" Riley informed.

The medics had re-patch Willow again, this time he is using some kind of bandages which had special made for this kind of wound, which will stops the bleeding almost on contact.

"On my counts; Three, Two, One. Move" The Medics had moved Willow and Nurin onto stretchers, and start running to the waiting Blackhawk to get them to the hospital as soon as they can.

They had loaded Willow and Nurin at the first Blackhawks and two wounded Marines into the second Blackhawks. Faith and Riley both had jump up into the first Blackhawks after spoke with Vi and Sam for the aftermath arrangement.

"How long we will reach the Hospital?" Faith huskily through the headphone asking the pilot.

"20 minutes Max" Stated the pilot.

Faith had noticed the co-pilot suddenly frowned. Seem had received some disturbing news through Radio. The Co-pilot take a small glance at Riley, seem like want to say something. Debating internally then he decided to keep silent. With the exposed with military in the past decade, this had raised some suspicious into Faith hearts. She slowly alerts Riley her suspicious, whom also noticed the co-pilot internal debating

"Captain, what is the matter?" Riley question strictly. He had caught the co-pilot in surprise.

"Nothing Sir", said the co-pilot. Both Faith and Riley don't buy the answer.

"Spill it out. Don't hanging in the middle, Captain. "Faith commanded.

"There is an ambush on the other side of the city. A lot of Soldiers and civilians casualties. The Base Hospital is flooded with people NOW. We been instruct to heading towards Joint task force Hospital from UN." Explain the Pilot.

"Are you in Kind of Black Opps Mission NOW, Sir?" Ask the co-pilot. "If yes, you needs take your precaution's step to cover up your Mission. The joint Task Force Hospital is occupying not only our alias. Sir " The Co-pilot tried to explain his motive.

"We usually won't send your kinds of team to other than Base Hospital. But with the current situation, we had no choice. Your friend cannot wait" justified the pilot.

"Not Alias?" Faith asked Riley. Not sure what the co-pilot mean of the alias.

"How many of them?" instead of answer Faith, Riley further digging info from the Captain.

"What you think. It is a **[Multi-Nation]** Task Force, Sir" stressing the Captain.

"Thanks for the head up, Captain", Riley thanks the Captain.

"Riley? What is it?" Faith worried.

"Nothing to worry about" Riley replies.

"Your face said other wised. It is something. Are they any potential problem? " Faith lashed out.

"Don't worry. Just we need to lay low a bit. Beware of some eyes" ensured Riley.

Faith is not satisfied with the answer given, but she cannot do anything. They are in middle of Sky. She decided to send the alert to the Council. Let them arranged something, she trust Chris can make some arrangement at the Hospital.

Faith sends the update back to The Council and Vi using Willow-make mobile phone before looked back to Willow. _'Goddess, please help her, please.'_ Faith prays to the goddess while holding Willow hands.

* * *

A/N: This is for today. See you guys next week..


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon

A/N: Keep in mind this is fiction. They might had some error on the fact.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

The Joint Task Force Hospital (JTF Hospital) had been busy in the past 12 hours. The MEDEVAC and Ambulances are in and out, keeps sending casualties from the disaster site. Some injured were direct sending here and some were transfer from the Base Hospital since last night. The Base Hospital is overloaded with casualties, this had resulted the transferring of some minor injury to JTF Hospital.

It takes the all nurses and doctors every effort they can to handles and calm down the waves of casualties caused by the ambush last night. Yet, there are still some teams such as Alpha Team is still loaded with injured. NEWS had reported there are hundreds of civilian casualties on the ambush last night. It is worst because it happen on the market and there is some kind of function there.

It is five in the morning, the hall and corridors at OR Wing is nearly empty. Most of the patients and families are preparing for their Fajr prayer. A surgeon slowly walked out of the OR3 room, rubbing her neck with her hand tiredly. She had performed back to back surgeries in the last 12 hours; save some but also forces to declare a few dead. All the patients are from the attack.

War is very cruel; one bomb drop, a few bullets fires, killed or wounded all. It won't care you are an adult, a teenager or children. The surgery complete just now, is a 10 years old little boy. The boy had caught in the middle of crossfire, she nearly forced to amputee his little leg, luckily no.

"Dr. Yang, can you wait a moment please." A USN nurse, Lt. Kate Harrison called behind the exhausted female surgeon.

The female surgeon or we should call her Dr. Yang, a PLA Military's Surgeon, stop her footsteps and turn her exhausted face toward this Cute Little Navy nurses. Ya, without doubt, she is really cute and still very energetic.

"Can I help you, Lt. Harrison?" Dr. Yang is curious. _'_ _这小家伙又要闹什么了？_ _'_ _(What this little girl up to again?')_

"We had incoming in 10 minutes." informed Lt. Harrison.

"Before you ask, they are a group of five peoples; three from Marines, two are civilians" Lt. Harrison added.

Dr. Yang rubbing her exhausted's faces this time. "As usual, the Marines will be rolled to Alpha team, nothing to worry about, Local…" Dr. Yang stops her instruction, looking at the sudden nervous Navy nurse. _'This little girl won't come all the ways here in the early morning, and standing here for informing me this simple thing.'_

"They are not from the ambush yesterday, Dr. Yang. The five of them are in a classified mission. I am not worried about the Marines. Major Hunt is on duty now, he is the best there" Lt. Harrison said.

"I am more consent about the two civilians, they are my family." Lt. Harrison added. "I don't trust the doctor on duty NOW on Local team. Can you help them?" lashed out the anxious nurse.

"Off the record; Kate, you know, you cannot do this right?" Dr. Yang slowly queries the anxious nurse. "Furthermore, I am on duty at Delta Team now"

There are some unspoken rules here. If the condition allowed, usually a wounded soldier will be sending to their home country's doctor at this hospital for treatment. The civilian will be taking to local team. A Local Team which build up from local and other country armed force doctors.

This unspoken rules' arrangement is not about the expertise of the military doctor. It is more about the trust issued between armed forced. Unless they don't have their own doctor in this hospital; they will be sending to Local Team for treatment.

 _'Hm…Ok… let me checked, tonight seem like only intern on duty at Exam Room 4 for the local team'_ Dr. Yang mentally recalled the night shift schedule.

"I know, but they are my sisters. I want the best for them." Lt. Harrison responded anxiously. "I know the unspoken rules. But the Doctor on duty free NOW is just an intern."

"Kate, why not you sent them to Alpha Team? They are in the same mission right? The Marines and your sisters" Ask Dr. Yang.

"Nurin is local. I cannot send her to Alpha Team. And the most important is Alpha team still all hand on deck situation." said the frustrated nurse.

"Kate, you know I cannot overstep the rules here, right? There is the reason this rules existed" Dr. Yang justified her unspoken deny.

"I know. But Please… "Kate begged Dr. Yang for the help. Lt Kate Harrison is a tinny beautiful Navy Nurse; whom had a long silk straight black hair, a pairs of green jewel eyed (Author word: You know Ksenia Solo from Lost Girl? That is how she looks like).

"No." Dr. Yang refused to consider bending the rules.

"Pleaasssssee…" Kate put on her cute puppy eye. _'How long you can holds this time, my friend'_

N.. Noo.. No!" Dr. Yang forces herself to stay strong, resisting the cuteness.

' _这就是你让这小家伙知道你的软肋结局_ _!'_ _('See, that is how yours' ending of letting this little girl get to your soft spot')_ Resent herself mentally again.

"Pleasseeeee… for me. Please..." Kate continued showing off her white teeth, resolved face; power up her cuteness towards Dr. Yang.

'Kate, You are not playing FAIR you know right?" Stunning by Kate's cute puppy eyes.

"For my sisters, I am not planning to play any fair game." Kate smirking.

Dr. Yang finally had given up. Kate grinning her white teeth mentally gives herself a happy dance.

"Em… Once they reached, you bring your sisters to Exam Room 4 and get ready for OR3 and OR4 just in case." said the reluctant surgeon.

"Remember, it is Exam Room 4. Don't go the wrong place." Dr. Yang reminds Kate. "And do something with the intern. As you said, _With yours fairly touch_ " Dr. Yang swing her fingers like the antic trick Kate had play before to cheer her up. Dr. Yang don't like Kate's worry faced.

"Will do" Kate salute playfully. Dr. Yang paused and decided continues her previous journey to the nurse station for finished up the charts before the incoming.

 _'What am I getting myself into Now? Why I can't say no to this little girl? This is the 6th or 7th time already?'_ mentally rebuked herself.

"Got it, Dr. Yang" Kate reply happily.

"Carwen, Thanks!" Kate called behind Dr. Yang again, this time, it is a sincere thanks. Kate knew Dr. Yang get her means. _'Thanks for agreed to help, Thanks for the willing to bends the rules for her. Thanks for so dear to her"._

Dr. Yang just waved her hand and continues her journey.

xxxxxx

Kate is standing at the corridors, looking at the back of Dr. Yang. Thinking of how much she trust this foreign military doctor more that her own team, trusting her skilled as surgeon and also trusting her will keeping the secret of Slayers and supernatural world if she found out later.

Kate knows Dr. Yang for a year now. She knows she is different from the others here. She is something more, more than a normal doctor; she can sense it. She feels so much like her slayer sisters. She can feels the calmness and trust around Dr. Yang like when she is around Vi or Rona.

But Kate is very sure that Dr. Yang is not a Slayer. She had checked it with the magic department on the very first days after their drama meeting. The result comes back negative. She is not a slayer or not even potential.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

"Heh, guys. Do know the PLA of China is sending another New Doctor here join up the Delta Team?" gossiped a USN Nurse.

"What so special about this PLA's Doctor, and we are in Alpha team. It not concerns us much right?" stated an US Army nurse.

"Delta Team had New Doctor nearly every month, don't know why they keep changing their doctors" another Air force nurse adds in.

"I heard about this also. I heard the rumors from UP side that this new doctor will be station here for at least a year this time." respond the USN nurse. "The JTF project director from UN is not so happy with the frequent changed of personal in some teams. Of cause include ours. The directors want the personnel to stay at least a year here" comments another USN nurse.

"Is it the reason why there had so many the last minutes changes in the nurse and doctor's name list the last few days?" Ask the Air Force nurse.

"Ya. They are pulling out some names and also add in some names at the same time." comment the army nurse.

"So what so special about this PLA doctor, attracted the attention of our resident nurses here." Tease the British nurses that just join in.

"Haha, I heard The New Doctor is cute and brilliant."

"How Cute and How brilliant you are talking about?" another British Nurse add in.

"Getting her Double Board at age 24, fluent in at least 3 languages, becomes a Major last month, she is only 25." Reply the first nurse.

The gossiping keep continued. It is the usual activity for the hospital personnel in the quiet day. Today, it is one of the quiet days in the JTF Hospital. Even the ER is quiets. Usually the ER is the most hectic place in the hospital. But, today the quiet day had allowed the nurses gossiping and giggling at the nurse station. Lt. Harrison is standing at the other side of the station. Pretended to busy filled in the form while listening to the gossip.

 _'Yay, sometime the Slayer enhance hearing come in very handy, tapping for the gossiping._ ' Kate giggles. "What a nice ways to using Slayer hearing, Chris will be so proud of me."

Kate straight up her body suddenly. _'What is that?'_

She closed her eyed and senses the calm and warm feeling flowing toward here. It is getting stronger in seconds. Kate opens her eyed and stayed alert. Years of training in the Navy and council, she prepared herself for the worst.

Three people walked in to the ER Hall from the doors, hands pointing here and there. These three persons are wearing their PLA Uniform; she know two of them; one is the Delta Team's Commander, Col. Dr. Lin., the second one is also a Delta team' s nurse Lt. Lee and the third one is a stranger. She doesn't know who this stranger is, she never meet her before.

This stranger had a typical PLA Female Official attired. She is slim, had a fair smooth skin and also a black short hair. But, what attracted her most is that she had a pairs of Calm and peaceful eyed, a Jewel black eyed. She is sure that the Calm and Warmness sense is spreading from her.

She noticed they are communicated in mandarin.

xxxxxx

"我军安排了一个连的医疗队伍在这家多国联合医院。急症室本身就已经安排了一个排。24小时无休，由三个班轮值。"Commented the Col. Lin

("PLA had station a company of Medical unit here in this Joint Task Force Hospital. ER itself had place a platoon unit. Working 24 hours and is divided into 3 shifts")

"这边是急诊室。急症室是所有共用的。不同的地方在于检查室的使用； 我军多数会使用检查室三。杨少校你将会被编排在急症室和外诊执行任务。你的语文能力好，你也被委任为急症室的联络官。 和其他国家的医疗部队沟通。"Col Lin Commanded Major for her new task.

("This is Emergency Room. ER is shared by all the teams. The differences are in the usages of Exam Room. We will mainly using Exam Room 3. You are assigning into ER and outpatient Department, Major Yang. You are good in languages. You also had been appointed as Liaise between other Armed Forced medical team in this ER")

"我带你去见见其他医疗部队的联络官"Col. Continue Inform Major Yang.

("I introduce you to the other country Armed Forces liaise later")

xxxxxx

By the time the three of them reached the nurses' station, the liaises of the other teams had already there to greeting them; It a welcome greeting for the new liaise.

"Greeting, ladies and gentlemen. I am Major Dr. Yang Kai Wen. I am the new liaise of PLA medic team in this ER. If there is any related issue regarding PLA Medic, welcome to come forwards. I will do my best" the new liaise greet all the member of the ER.

The calmness and warmness ambience Kate feels had kicked in full forces, all the personnel in the ER had had stopped their on hand task, welcomed her. Even the Chief Nurse, Major Robin who very famous of her grim also had offered her a friendly nodded.

' _I really need to check her out. Is she some kind of demon? Or Witches?_ ' Lt. Harrison self- debated.

Lt. Harrison walked towards the New Major. She is one of the senior nurses here, she will dealing with her very frequently judging from the mass left by the previous liaise. Therefore her movement towards her is not so odd in the public eyes.

"Greeting" Said the new liaise. Kate noticed she glance at the name tag.

"Greeting. I am Lt. Kate Harrison of US Navy. Welcome on-board, Ma'am"

"Lt. Harrison, you can call me Dr. Yang or Kai Wen. I don't like the "Ma'am" thing." offered the liaise.

"Kai Wen? Quite mouthful to pronounced." mumbled Kate unaware the little ears from Dr. Yang.

"How about Carwen?" the liaise blinking at her. Kate brush her face.

 _'How she suppose to hear me?'_ Kate thinks out loud

xxxxxx

When Kate grip the liaises' hand offered for a hand shake; the surround her suddenly change. Kate is no longer at ER. She in an unknown's living room. A girl is standing there look at her in surprise. The girl is somewhere in her early twenty, had white-blond long waves' hair and had a pairs of sky blue eyed. (Author Word: She LOOK like a female vision of Draco Malfoy.)

"How do you get here, my child?" the girl smiled gently at her.

"I am not sure." Kate startled.

Kate noticed the girl raise her palm, thumb is pressing on each of her fingers tip, likes performing some kind of calculation and mumble something that Kate can't catch.

 _'Ok. It is odd. Why my slayer hearing won't work here?'_ Kate startled even more.

The girl suddenly stopped. Like she getting her answer she want. "Don't worry, my child. You will be back to your reality soon." informed the girl. "It is the Bond that pulled you here."

"What Bond?" Kate curious. Suddenly Kate feel the reality started to switched again. Before she falls into darkness, she heard a faint answer...

"SLAYER"

XXXXXX

 **BACK TO JTF HOSPITAL**

"Lt. Harrison…" a blur faint voice, calling my name.

"Lt. Harrison…" the voice is getting stronger

"Kate…" Kate jumped up. Looking around the worried crowd. Her co-worker is looking at her worried. She is lay on the hospital bed and Dr. Yang is beside her, flashing her pen light while open her eyes. Keep call her name on the process.

"What happen?" Kate asked.

Dr. Yang looked at Kate, "You Faint"

* * *

 ** _BACK TO PRESENT_**

Dr. Yang cannot perform any more checking that day. Dr. Hunt had come in to taking over the checking. But Dr. Yang had checking her for a few days unofficially to make sure she is fine. She still not sure she understand Dr. Yang examination method. She just holding her wrist and pressing her pulse with her index and middle fingers. Traditional Chinese Medicine (TCM) she thinks.

Kate took out her vibrate phone, a messages arrived. It's from Chris, her watcher. She knows her Slayer sister will be touched ground any minutes. She prepared her team from the incoming.

* * *

A/N : In my option, it is odd that communication between and her CO spoke in English. So I just put on Mandarin and the translate in bracket. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Go for Joint Task Forces Hospital. Go for Joint Task Forces Hospital. This is Blackhawks one, Do you read me."

"Go for Blackhawks one. This is JTF Hospital. We read you out loud."

"We had two serious wounded civilians on-board. ETA in Five. Standby the rescue team"

"Roger"

Listen to the communication. Faith knows they will reach Hospital in 5 minutes. She continues monitored Willow's pulse; looking at her bloodstain's hand, hoping the Blackhawks fly a bit more faster. She afraid Willow cannot make it on time. Her breath is getting weak in minutes. Faith is getting restless.

The Blackhawks finally touch ground on the Hospital Helipad. The Medics quickly open the hatch and unload Nurin and Willow's stretchers and rolls them towards the emergency entrances. A USN Navy Nurse and a few PLA Nurses team already standby at the entrances.

Riley is startled with the situation, _'Shit! A PLA's nurse?'_ He is planning to forces themselves to the US Medic to treats Willow and Nurin. But the present of PLA at the hospital ER entrances is worried him.

For Faith, she believed Vi and Chris had make the necessary arrangement here. After all, Council had people everywhere.

BIRRRRRR. Faith phone vibrating alert her she had a messages.

 _[Arrangement Made. Rescue had standby. Don't Worry – Chris]_

Faith's trust on her watcher and her second in command had built up strong in the past 10 years. She grinned when she saw a familiar face, a tiny girl, Kate is here. She finally let go of her breath and worried, concentrated on helping the medics to roll her friend to the help.

Lt. Harrison saw the Blackhawks finally touch ground at the Helipad. She saw Faith is jumping out the MEDEVAC, helping the medics' crew unload and rolling her sisters toward the ER entrance. She needs to keep to her professional. But, it is very difficult to her every time when it come to Slayer's business. She knows Nurin is one of the injuries; she is not sure who the other one are.

 _'Goddess, RED hairs! Please don't be Willow. Don't be her Mentor'_ Kate prayed.

"Incoming!"

"Female Caucasian, age 32. Multiple gunshots wound. One on the abdomen and the other one on the shoulder. No exits wound found"

"Female Caucasian, A local, age 20. A pierce wound over the shoulder, Object still attached on the shoulder."

"Rolled both of them to Exam Room 4, NOW!" Kate ordered the medic and her fellow nurses.

She pretend didn't see the Blackhawk's crew expression and objection attempt from Lt Col. Riley. Riley tried to shout at her, but had been stopped by Faith. Faith knows Kate must have arranged something for them in the Exam Room 4.

"Faith, don't worry. I arranged the best for both of them." Kate gives Faith a consoled smile. "Don't move in beyond this door. Let them do their jobs. I will go in and help them."

"Taking care of them, please" requested Faith.

"I will!" Promised Kate, looking at Faith into the eye, an exhausted eyed. "Take some rest, Faith. I will update you from time to time. Ok"

Faith watched Kate rushing back to the Exam Room 4. She feels so powerless. _'It is just a minor grade's apocalypse. How can it have resulted an Uber-Witch wounded like this?'_

xxxxxx

Riley on the other had watching his three fellow Marines been rolled into Exam Room 1. The waiting hall and corridors' outside Exam Room 1 are loaded with people.

 _'_ _It is time to update the statuses'_. Riley getting out while prepared to updated to Gen. West on the mission. He just needs to find a secured location.

 _'_ _The council is getting more and more powerful now. They had people everywhere.'_ Riley analyzed the current situation mentally _, 'They even had placed a Slayer in Navy. Judging their prejudice with us, never thought they will do this.'_

Lt. Kate Harrison joining the US Navy is not under the instruction from NSWC. It is her family tradition, she is a Navy Brat. Her grandfather is a SCPO, her parent and brothers are also serving in the Navy now. She had fought hard with the Council just to follow her family tradition. Slayer is called from different levels society, background, religious and country. Riley will never know how many military or police Brat's Slayers now who had follow they parents footstep. Follow their family legacy.

Slayer is no longer need to stay at some motel room (like Faith last time) or Watcher's house (Like Kendra), waiting the nighttime to come and patrol. They had their own life other than slay.

* * *

 **EXAM ROOM 4**

"Dr. Fatimah, how is the pierced wound patient?" Dr. Yang requested an updated from her protégé while working on Willow belly and shoulder wounded.

"She is a lucky girl. It is a clean penetrated wound, no major artery or Organ had been damaged. She will be rolled into OR4 to removed the object; Dr. Ali will scrub in with me to stitch her up. It won't take more than three hours" reported Dr. Fatimah. Dr. Yang had been taking a role as teacher for them, to train and to teach them for a year now. They know Dr. Yang is different from others. She is a good teacher and very generous in her knowledge.

"Go for it. Page me if there is any problem, ok." request Dr. Yang.

"I am also getting ready for roll this multiple G.S.W patient to OR3." Inform Dr. Yang. "Lt. Harrison, if you are not on duty now, scrub in with me and Dr. Zurin. I need a pair of tiny hands of yours"

"I will scrub in, Dr. Yang" Lt. Harrison responded _'How she gets so many people's help in this short period of time'_

"Updated yours friend outside before you scrub in. Told them NO to worry." Dr. Yang reassured.

"Are you sure?" Lt. Harrison responded.

"YES."

* * *

 **WAITING ROOM**

Faith opens her eyed suddenly. _'What is that!'._

Warmness had radiating from the Exam Room 4 towards here. It had calmed her chaotic heart. The warms had also calmed her restless emotion since Willow injury. It is like she been warp by a warm blanket, very comfortable. She closes her eyed again; open her slayer's sense. _"It is like a mother' Hug. It feels so safe…So Safe"_

"Faith" Kate enters the waiting hall and called for Faith.

"Kate, what is that? Do you feel that?" Faith asked.

"Don't worry, Faith. This is the feeling you will get when you around Dr. Yang." Kate ensures Faith.

"I had checked with Council's Magic department about her last year. Willow said nothing Witchy or Demonic with her." Kate added.

"How is Willow and Nu?" Faith asked

"Nurin had been rolled into OR4 now. Dr. Fatimah and Dr. Ali will operate on her. Both of them are one of the best trained doctors on here."

"… For Willow. She is rolled to OR3 now. I will be scrub in later. Dr, Yang said NOT to worry. " Kate updates the status.

"Kate, how bad is Willow honestly?" Faith is trepidation.

"Faith, Willow lost a lot of blood. The wound is very nasty. I am not sure. But Dr, Yang…" Kate tried to form out her word for her thought and trust for her doctor friend.

"Dr. Yang always keeps her Word. She said NOT to worry. I trust her promised." Kate explained.

"Faith, I need to go in OR3 and help Dr. Yang. I will update from time to time ok."

"Go, help Willow" Faith let Kate go back to OR for her scrub in.

Xxxxxx

It is a long wait; a marathon of patient for anxious family. It takes a lot of self control of Faith from breaking into the Surgery Room. Nurin had come out of surgery 2 hours ago. Other than some physical therapy awaiting her, she is fine. For Willow, still no news.

"How is she?" Riley come into the Waiting Room meet up with Faith.

"Still no News for Willow. Yours?" Faith replies exhaustively.

"They all are in recovery. But we cannot stay here long, Faith." Riley frustrated.

"Gen. West ordered US back. My team will be leaving in 3 hours. There is another thing come up." Riley updated the marine status.

"Anything need to worry about?" Faith asked.

"No. Not your kind of problem" Riley ensured.

She still not yet called Giles or Buffy for Willow injury. But she is sure that The Scoobies must hear about Willow injured from Chris or Vi. This is why she is no surprise when she saw Buffy rushing in.

"Faith, how is Willow?"

"Still no News for Willow" Faith is restless.

Maybe Goddess hears the prayer, A doctor walk in. "Willow Rosenberg's Family"

"Here. How is she?" Faith and Buffy reply unison.

Dr. Yang looked at both of them; stunned and closed her eyed for a few seconds. And taking a deep breath, before asked.

"I am Dr. Yang, You are Kate's Sister and Ms Rosenberg's friend?"

"Yes." "How is Willow?" Faith and Buffy reply unison again.

"We usually only delivered news to only family. But, Kate is very persuadable." Dr. Yang gives them a warm smile before update again.

"Ms Rosenberg is in recovery. We had to repair several tears from bullets on her abdomen and shoulder; Other than she lose a lot of bloods, physical therapy for the shoulder and a scar in future, she will be recovery fine."

Both Faith and Buffy had release the breath had been holding.

"Thanks"

* * *

A/N : A bit late for this Chapter. Sorry.

A/N : It take alot to think about how to do the dialog thing. Not like Science's Journal. Just putting fact. Let me know your idea. Enjoy...


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon, Furthermore, Any similarity is purely coincidental

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **GREAT HALL, SOMEWHERE IN OTHER REALM**

"The broken path finally meets; the lost one finally back to where she belongs" the mystery voice whisper encore toward the Hall.

"Yoy, don't you dare to plan anything for them. They are no longer yours' to plan anymore, Big Guys" a vivid playful female voices broken the stately atmosphere in the Hall.

"Don't look at me. You lose the bets multiple times. Now, they are mine to watch; mine to guide. **NO ONE** touches my heir, my slayers and my descended anymore" the vivid female voice tone changed from playful to a dangerous serious tone, like an angry protective cat [MEOW] out with her paw out to its enemy.

The Hall back to Silent…

 **PRESENT, JTF HOSPITAL**

Willow is moved to the private room for recovery after the surgery. The nurses are setting up the IV and monitory Machine at the movement.

Faith and Buffy are waiting outside the room. They are band for entering the Room.

They only allow to enter the Room after 20 minutes of waiting.

Willow lay her back on the bed, face is pales and drawn. Her hands had hooked up with IV tubes and the beeping machine around. Look small and fragile.

"Dr. Yang is rushing into another surgery at this movement. But, she told me that she will be here tomorrow morning to check on her" explained Kate to Faith and Buffy for the absent of the Doctor now.

"Damn! The ambush fallout still yet smooths. All the nurses and doctor are like tail on fire. Running here and there never stop" Cursing Kate.

"Willow is still under anesthesia. She is expected to wake up tomorrow morning. You guys can come back by tomorrow morning. I will look after them" Said Kate towards Buffy and Faith after entering the room.

"No, we will stay here." said Buffy.

"Then, you guys want me to setting up anything for you here?" question Kate to her sister Slayers.

"I don't think I can sleep anytime soon" husky Faith.

"Faith, you are exhausted and need to rest. I wake you up when Willow wake up, Ok." Buffy comfort Faith, or should say her wife of three years to take a rest.

Faith and Buffy both played 'hide and seek' for quiet some time before they finally decided to tide the knot three years ago. Both their drama can said is a very famous Opera TV soup among the Council members. Ours beloved Dawn and Xander even had several bets polls secretly set up among the years. Their reunion had caused some people especially Xander lose lot of money, but Willow and Dawn gained quiet some fortune.

"But, …" Faith protested.

"No But. Honey, you are tired." Buffy give Faith a comfort hugs and one of her hand are smoothed Faith hair. Persuade Faith to take a rest.

"OK…" Whispered Faith. She really tired.

"Buffy, we don't have any extra bed for yours rest. But, I still can sneak you a comfortable chair. Both of you can share." Smirked Kate at Buffy.

* * *

 _Middle of Night_

Buffy is siting on the comfortable chair, while hugging Faith. Faith is using Buffy lap as her sofa and her head pillow on Buffy shoulder. Very Comfortable. Buffy is awake and her eyes are on Willow.

"No sneaking in for taking any picture. Kate" warn Buffy to this naughty Slayer who sneaking in for taking picture.

"Why~" grumbled Kate.

"Just one picture, please…" Whine Kate

"No! Shu… Out. Go other place to play." chasing out the naughty Slayer.

"I need to put a word to Xander for this" Buffy mumbled

"Xander is losing the bet again?" Giggled Faith

"Dawn managed to clean up Xander last savings account two months ago. I don't know what games this pair is playing actually. Their latest games is trying to clean up each other saving" Buffy shake her head.

"So, Xander sell picture to the mini fan for money now?" clarify Faith

"This couple, they had placing bet like their monthly pay check, saving accounts, whom do the dishes and so on, you can name it. Since Xander had lost his bets to his naughty wife…Em bring along some other people..." Buffy manage to suppress her giggled

"Erm… He left with no income, all the pay check goes to Dawn hands now… He… had to starts selling picture to the mini whose idol the scoobies so much. He even asked me to help signature on the photo." Giggle Buffy. "He said he need to support family for food…"

"Poor Xander. Luckily I am not stay on Cleveland"

Both on them continued whispering about their extended family latest news. Buffy and Faith are headed in London HQ while Dawn and Xander are headed on America Contingent. They seldom only meet up one or twice a year now.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY MORNING, OUTSIDE MAJOR DR. YANG OFFICE**

Lt. Harrison could hear Dr. Yang serious voice from outside the Office. Dr. Yang are in the phone argument, from the voice tone, she know Dr. Yang had threaten someone in mandarin. She hopes she can understand mandarin.

But that worried later. Now, Willow just wake up. She needs her Doctor.

 **INSIDE MAJOR DR. YANG OFFICE**

"宋先生，我已经完成当初了我族长老们和宋老之间的誓约。你给我搞清楚你的位置。还有，我和宋老临终之前的契约可不包括为你们宋家服务。"

("Mr. Song, I already had accomplished The Pledged made between my Elders and Mr. Song Sr. Please make clear yours placed here. Furthermore, My Contact with Mr. Song Sr. before he passed away had not included served your family needs." Dr. Yang warned.)

"杨医者， 您就不能帮一下吗？"

("Dr. Yang, Can't you help for once?" Mr. Song requested)

"幻想！要是一个普通人，我还可以考虑。要我为那个"禽兽"浪费药材和精力，简直就是妙想天开。"

("In yours Dream! I will consider even if he just a plain ordinary people. But, you want me to wasting my energy and herbs on this "Bestial", this can only happen in your fantasy." Dr. Yang strong denial the requested)

"杨医者，你不要忘记，你现在是在人间界！你同意以否都要医好刘老的孙子。现在我可是好声好气的请求你， 不要敬酒不喝。"

("Dr. Yang, Don't you forget, you are in the Human World! Agree or not, you had to heal Mr. Liu Sr.'s grandson. Now, I am asking you nicely, don't force me used the hard ways." Mr. Song threatens Dr. Yang for her disobeyed. )

"宋先生， 我不医，你能耐得了我如何？人间界又不是只有一个国家。我不介意离开中国。"

("Mr. Song, what can you do to me, if I refused to heal him? Human World is not only had one country standing, I don't mind leaving China." Dr. Yang threaten)

"你！"("You! " Mr. Song dumb)

"如果我离开了，你可想好如何向那些"领导"交代了没有？"

("Had you prepared yourself about how to explain to those "Leader", if I leaving? Dr. Yang reminded)

"你！你！" ("You.. You.." Mr. Song horrified)

"宋先生， 我族当初可是因为秦始皇才避世的。我从小就对人间界的印象可不是那么好了。都是什么权力斗争，腐败，战乱的。我不介意离开这理。我的家不在这！所以，不要用世俗来威胁我！"

("Mr. Song, My Clan had withdrawn from The Human world because of the war Emperor Qin Shihuang started. I don't had a good impression about Human World since I am young; all about power struggled, corruptions and Wars. I don't mind leaving. My Home is No here. So, don't use this secular to threaten me!" Dr. Yang Slam her phone.)

Dr. Yang tried to calm herself. Not good to argue with those politician. _'Why the Elder make such a stupid Pledge with Politician, isn't they are weak to fight back that time.'_ Dr. Yang question her Elder motive internally.

NOK NOK

"Yes…" Dr. Yang prepared herself for visitor.

"Carwen, Are you ok?" Kate entered the office and asked. She is worried about Dr. Yang. She seldom argue with other.

"Kate, I am fine. Just some stupid politician wants me to heal a patient I refused to take. What can I help you?" asked Dr. Yang.

"Ya. Willow just woke up. You ask me to let you know when she is wake up." Reply Kate.

"Ok. Let go.." Dr. Yang get ready her tools and Kate leading her to Willow Room.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.. Let me know if you had any idea.


End file.
